Entre la calma y la tormenta
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Karin conoce a cierta shinigami que la guiará a la sociedad de almas con el primer propósito de encontrar a ichigo¿o no? Hitsukarin en un futuro
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,soy Nicole y les traigo un nuevo fic situado en la saga de la guerra sangrienta de los mil años. Proximamente un hitsukarin

* * *

**El inicio de la ****catástrofe**

Karin Pov

La lluvia había comenzado a cesar, cuando por un momento pude sentir la presencia espiritual de ichi-nii. Yuzu y yo nos encontrábamos en casa de una amiga, pero tenía que comprobar si lo que sentía era real.

Salí de la casa sin avisar a nadie, ya que no quería que Yuzu se preocupara . Corrí por varias calles, parques y muchos otros lugares sin importar nada;incluso atravesé el camino junto a aquel río que guardaba todo tipo de recuerdos para mi familia,aunque no contaba con el tiempo para hacerlo.

Continué, estando a unas cuadras de 'la clínica Kurosaki', me sentía nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Al alcanzar la puerta la abrí desesperadamente y encontré mi hogar totalmente vacio. Ni siquiera mi padre estaba allí y lo más que había hecho era dejar una nota en donde decía que saldría de viaje unos dí algo común en él,pero de alguna manera parecía extraño.

Por otro lado sabía que ichi-nii en verdad había venido y por culpa de mi tardanza no había tenido tiempo de desearle embargo no me pondría a llorar y solo me quedaba esperar su regreso.

Entonces salí recorrí calles que me parecieron desconocidas, aunque ¿a quien le importaba?;primero debería pensar en una excusa para que mi segunda madre,mejor conocida como Yuzu, no se enojara conmigo antes de pedirme que no lo vuelva a hacer.

-ah, estoy aburrida no he encontrado a nadie para jugar hoy-dijo una dulce voz que parecía estar cerca de mi-todos se han ido,puu

-¿estas bien?-pregunte a la pequeña, había un poco de niebla así que solo podía escucharla

-¡He encontrado a alguien!

-¿de que estas hablando?-cuestione antes de quedarme sin palabras al ver su kimono negro y la pequeña que lo vestía-tu eres una shinigami

-claro, gracias a Ken-chan

-mm...

-mi nombre es Yachiru y soy la teniente del onceavo escuadrón

-teniente-en ese caso ella podría saber de ichi-nii

-¡juguemos juntas!

-espera-dije mirándola seriamente-¿conoces a Kurosaki Ichigo?

-No, lo siento-dijo Yachiru en un tono suave

-oh, creo que buscaré a ichi-nii después

-¿ichi?

-um, si-dude

-es uno de los compañeros de batallas favoritos de ken-chan

-¿entonces sabes donde esta?

-¡No, aunque probablemente podamos encontrarlo!

-si tienes razón

-vamos a la sociedad de almas, bya-kun o shiro-chan podrán ayudarnos

-bien

-yo te guiaré, despues de todo tengo un buen sentido de la orientación(si claro)

Una hora después...

-Yachiru ¿cómo llegamos a la sociedad de almas?

-por allí-me respondió apuntando hacia la derecha por mas de 20 veces seguidas ya.

-creo que nos perdimos

-No te preocupes llegaremos pronto

-no es mi mejor idea-murmuré

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews y les prometo que subiré capítulo la prox. semana(.Perdonen que este corto, esta es solo la intro)


	2. Chapter 2

Siento que la descarga sea un poco tarde, y el dia en que me convertí en Quincy será el cap 3. Como sea espero que les guste

**Cap 2 .Encuentro sociedad de almas**

-Llegamos rin-chan

-gracias, teniente a…(es tan mala como ichigo para recordar nombres)

-yachiru

-muchas gracias yachiru

- ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Kenny, espero que haya tenido mucha diversión durante mi viaje

-mmm

-¡tal vez podamos jugar la próxima vez!-

-¡espera!-y sin más yachiru desapareció de su vista

"¿Dónde empezaré a buscar a ichi-nii? "

El seireitei era un lugar demasiado grande para cualquier persona y a pesar de que podía escuchar algunas voces cerca de ella no veía a nadie.

-Ahh,ya que el capitán a perdido su bankai tengo más trabajo que hacer y ¡no he bebido sake desde ayer!-se quejó cierta teniente de cabello rojizo.-Waa, taicho

-Hey shinigami ¿conoces a…

-Perdón¿eres

-…

-¡ tu eres la chica que jugó futbol con taicho!-dijo Matsumoto tirando las hojas de papel que llevaba en las manos para agitar a Karin mientras la cargaba

-¿Quién eres?-Matsumoto la bajo de repente

-Oh, Matsumoto Rangiku, un placer conocerte, espera ,verte de nuevo-ante la cara de confusión de Kurosaki ella aclaro-soy la subordinada de Histugaya taicho

-Eres la shinigami de aquella vez

-Si

-Perdón , no me he presentado soy Kurosaki Karin

-Te diré Karin-chan ¿está bien?

-Claro Matsumoto-san

-Puedes llamarme Rangiku-san-Karin recogió todos los papeles esparcidos en el suelo y se los entregó a Matsumoto

-Sabes Rangiku-san necesito un poco de ayuda

-Está bien, puedes decírmelo

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Ichi-nii?

-Ichigo...en estos momentos debe estar preparándose para la gran batalla, al igual que taicho y todos los demás aquí

-Toshiro tampoco esta ¿eh?-susurró Karin

-Por ahora no podrá ayudarnos, la división esta a mi cargo-Matsumoto sonaba un tanto deprimida al decirlo

-Ya veo-respondió Karin-Esperaré hasta que él e ichi-nii vuelvan

Rangiku sonrió, de cierta manera ese optimismo le parecía muy bueno en tiempos tan difíciles.

-Los dos deben estar entrenando en estos momentos para volverse más fuertes

-Ichii-nii siempre está haciendo esa clase de cosas así que debería haberlo sabido-dijo tratando de sonar alegre

-No te preocupes Karin-chan, volverán. Confiar en ellos será lo mejor

-Estoy segura de que lo harán

-¡Mientras tanto tengamos un poco de diversión juntas!¡Vamos!

Las dos juntas fueron de camino a la oficina del décimo escuadrón, que parecía bastante ordenada

-Esta es la oficina en donde Taicho trabaja-Karin paseó su mirada por toda la estancia, la decoración era sencilla: un escritorio y dos sofás, al igual que unas cuantas estanterías repletas de libros y por supuesto papeleo

-Es un bonito lugar-concluyó-Sin embargo, muchos papeles por aquí y allá-dijo la Kurosaki teniendo una idea en mente

-Es cierto, pero ya no hay más sake escondido para poder inspirarme y hacer el trabajo

-Tal vez pueda conseguirte un poco si lo haces Rangiku-san

-¡Yaay! Empezaré ahora mismo

Matsumoto llenó múltiples formas mientras Karin la observaba desde el sillón," tal vez Matsumoto sea todo un desastre aunque es una buena persona en verdad"

-Son demasiadas-dijo de repente

-Creo que has hecho suficiente-Karin sonrió y vio como la teniente se quedaba dormida poco a poco "Debo dejarla descansar"

Karin Pov

Deje a Rangiku dentro de la oficina y salí a buscar algún lugar donde noche la Luna no podía verse en el cielo, lo cual le daba una perspectiva un poco sospechosa a los alrededores pero seguí vueltas al azar por las calles hasta que vi un edificio alzarse ante mi.

"Que número es ese"Intente leer forzando la vista

-Kurosaki Karin, o mejor dicho Shiba¿creíste que todos ustedes podrían ocultarse por siempre?

* * *

Dejen reviews por favor. el próximo cap. sera un poco más largo

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, lamento la tardanza, todo es culpa de la escuela.

Además gracias a MikoBicho-chan, intentaré hacer un mejor trabajo desde ahora checando la ortografía y la redacción para no confundir tanto a las personas.

Aviso: Actualizaré la historia cada dos semanas y en este capítulo por fin saldrá saldrá Toshiro, aunque hasta el final.

"Shinigami"pensamientos de Karin

* * *

Cap 3 .El día en que me convertí en Quincy

Karin Pov

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté.

-Mejor dicho ¿quién eres tú?¿sabes cuál es tu verdadera identidad?

-Estás loco.

-Lo había escuchado antes, pero prefiero que me llamen científico.

-Claro-algo me decía internamente que este hombre sabía algo, por lo que intentaría arriesgarme un poco-por cierto mi apellido no es Shiba es Kurosaki

-Esto será muy interesante-murmuró el viejo raro

-¿Sabes algo?-continuó-soy el encargado de investigar todo lo relacionado con la sociedad de almas, los hollows y los shinigamis; sin embargo 'Kurosaki' no se encuentra en ninguno de los registros.

-No me interesa solo necesito saber una cosa.

-Tan insolente como tu hermano, pero intentaré ayudarte

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunté amenazante

-Um ,¿dónde podrá estar?

-¡Deja de hacerte el torpe!

-Bien, te lo diré si accedes a un trato-una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro, mostrando su dentadura postiza.

-Dime

-Serás mi sujeto de experimentos y si sobrevives te llevaré con él; serás el mejor espécimen que he tenido y descubriré un gran enigma

"que trama"

-Como dije eres solo un anciano loco, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido

-qué pena, si no aceptas tendré que llevarte a la fuerza

-nos vemos-me dirigí a la próxima esquina de la calle y di vueltas al azar para perderlo, mi única desventaja era que yo el lugar me era totalmente desconocido y en la noche lo que pude hacer fue darme torpemente contra una de las paredes.

Ante mi había un callejón sin salida, lo cual era espléndido.

-Deja de huir, entre menos heridas tengas será mejor- El psicópata salió por detrás de mi avanzando tan rápido que solo sentí el viento contra mi cuerpo-te tengo

Maldición en estos momentos deseaba tener un balón de futbol, un bat o lo que sea para defenderme.

El viejo me apunto con su espada, de forma de un bebé deforme o algo por el estilo, a las piernas para inmovilizarme. Cerré los ojos y espere el dolor que estaba por venir.-Alguien como tú que se asusta con algo tan insignificante no merece mi tiempo-"¿se irá?"-por tu culpa lo he malgastado, ¡muere!-su expresión era horrible, describía su sed de sangre.

Seguidamente sentí algo muy poderoso emanar de mí, muy similar a cuando veía a esas criaturas de máscaras blancas e intentaba protegerlos a todos con mi balón, entonces me envolvió un color azul muy brillante haciendo que mi atacante se apartara.

-Ja,ja,ja-rió-parece que me he equivocado totalmente, tal vez aún no tengas el poder de tu hermano, pero con mis pruebas lo incrementaré.

Aproveché lo fuerte que me sentía y le di una patada en la cara. Él sonrió macabramente otra vez y lanzó otro espadazo del que pude escapar dando un salto a la derecha. Cuando toque suelo de nuevo sentí sangre en mi brazo y por más que traté de moverlo no lo hizo ni un solo centímetro.

En ese momento de distracción caí al suelo me miró y dijo:

-Serás digna de ver mi Bankai, mocosa- y el miedo a morir empezó a salir a superficie.

-konjiki ashisogi jizō(bankai de Kurotsuchi)

Una cosa enorme que antes era su espada inundo el callejón, a penas y podía distinguir al tipo frente a mí mientras un raro aroma se extendía.

Intenté levantarme y vi sin remedio como mi pierna tampoco quería moverse."Debo resignarme ya, no será tan malo ¿o sí? Mi mamá, ya paso por esto tengo que ser fuerte"

"Ichi-nii, siento no poder encontrarte y meterme en este lío, Yuzu cuida de ese par y golpea a papá de vez en cuando por mí, padre…"

En ese momento una lágrima se escapo de mis ojos, recordar a esos tres me dolía y no quería dejarlos, tenía que salir de aquí.

-Hey ,viejo que sucede si decido cooperar contigo-dije astutamente desde el suelo.

-Morirás de todos modos.

-Y si prometo decirte secretos del origen de mi familia, ya que un cuerpo sin vida no te servirá de mucho.

-Tonterías, no necesito información tuya.

-Si no quieres saberlo mátame, me he aburrido de esperar

Se acerco un poco para inspeccionarme, el gas que esparcía ese monstruo estaba haciéndome efecto, pero mi oportunidad de oro llegaría. Cuando estuvo a un paso de mi disparé la energía azul en su dirección, tenía forma de una flecha aunque en mi estado eso no importaba.

"¿Falle?"Pensé buscando su figura entre el humo.

De momento me desvanecí, la poca fuerza que me quedaba flaqueo y me desplome en el piso escuchando ruidos que no podía identificar.

**Fin del Pov**

-¡Alejaté de ella Kurotsuchi, si le haces algo te arrepentirás!-El capitán Hitsugaya apareció en el tejado, usando su bufandahasta la altura de la nariz para cubrirse del olor del veneno, solo dejando a la vista sus ojos penetrantes.-Los capitanes no pueden blandir su espada, a menos que sea una emergencia y además es solo una humana.

-Oh, Hitsugaya taicho es un gusto informarle que eso no es un simple humano es un intruso muy peligroso.

-Como he dicho aléjese y envaine si zampakuto.

-Por ahora es irrelevante esa humana, así que continuaré con mis asuntos. -Hitsugaya miró al capitán de la doceava división marcharse hasta que su silueta se torno borrosa y se perdió en la oscuridad.-Vamos Kurosaki

* * *

Si les gusto por favor dejen reviews o si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia.

Nos vemos en dos semanas


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización, disfruten.

"—" pensamientos de Karin

Cap 4. Cómo tratar a un enfermo

Karin Pov

Abrí mis ojos y observé los alrededores, que eran básicamente un cuarto de paredes color crema, una mesa de noche, una silla y por supuesto la cama en donde estaba; por alguna extraña razón no me sorprendía el hecho de estar ahí, ya que después del ataque del psicópata de la máscara lo más probable era que terminaría en un hospital.

Giré mi cabeza, para poder mirar el lado izquierdo y alcancé a divisar que cierta persona descargaba en mí una de sus miradas más frías, aunque no tenían ningún efecto ya.

De repente sentí un líquido correrme por las venas y el sueño me inundó.

Me levanté, de nuevo, esperando encontrar a Toshiro a mi lado, listo para gritarme por la tontería que había hecho, pero en su lugar estaba Rangiku-san en una silla a un lado de la cama.

-¡Karin-chan, me alegra mucho que hayas despertado-gritó con entusiasmo a la vez que me envolvía en sus brazos con cierto cuidado.

-Domo(hola)- le dije disimulando una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho lo de anoche, olvide que no tenías lugar donde quedarte.

-No importa, no pasa nada-intenté calmarla.

-Eso no es cierto Karin-chan, resultaste muy herida después del in-cidente

-No recuerdo mucho- mentí.

-Es cierto, estuviste desmayada todo este tiempo.

"en serio" pensé sarcásticamente

-Entonces la enfermera Rangiku se encargará de contarte la historia-no es que tuviera grandes ganas de escucharlo, pero con ella aquí salir me sería imposible.

-Mn

-Sentí la presión espiritual de taicho, así que la seguí hasta llegar a la doceava división.-inició con su relato- Fue muy extraño, por que se veía muy preocupado mientras llevaba a Karin-chan en sus brazos. No le pregunté nada, solo corrí tras de él hacia la cuarta división y cuando al fin llegamos dijo que deberíamos dejarte descansar.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-¿Y dónde se ha metido ahora?-Matsumoto se hizo la distraída, obviamente sabía algo-Entonces estoy estancada aquí, ¿eh?

-Es cierto- se acordó de algo-no podrás salir de aquí hasta que Unohana taicho venga a darte un chequeo.

"aburrido"

-Rangiku-san, aún tienes trabajo que hacer-dije cuando la idea de una posible fuga me vino a la mente.

-Tal vez regrese al rato, Ja ne(nos vemos)

Espere a escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, para poder salir.

-Alto, Kurosaki

-Toshiro-El estaba sentado en el marco de una ventana que no había notado antes.

-Te harás daño- me dijo con un tono que no pude identificar entre frío o preocupado.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-ayer

-perdón… por lo que paso anoche, por hacer que vinieras mientras estabas entrenándote.

-Mn, de cualquier manera, no hagas estupideces por ahí-me advirtió dándose la vuelta.

-Hey, espera- era cierto que no quería interrumpirlo, pero era la única persona que me daría respuestas en este momento.

-Ese poder, el de anoche, ¿qué era?- lo rodee para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Está bajo 'investigación'-me pareció dudoso.

-Toshiro, necesito algo-le pedí sin saber por qué rayos tenía que ser él.

-Estamos en medio de una guerra, no tengo tiempo.

-¡Entonces lo haré yo sola!-salí de la habitación enojada; se había quedado toda la noche observándome, a pesar de que nada me pasaría y cuando pido su ayuda responde que no, ¿qué le sucede?

Muchos shinigamis intentaron detenerme, así que me escabullí al interior de la primera habitación que encontré.

-Una ventana, necesito una ventana. ¡Bingo!

Y me encontré con Hitsugaya reteniéndome por la muñeca.

-¡Déjame buscar a ichi-nii!-exigí tratando de apartarlo

-Seguirás provocando desastres en todos lados si no te ayudo, ¿verdad?

"¿me ayudará?"

-Sí- contesté con una sonrisa

-Primero tenemos que comprobar que no tengas ningún rastro de veneno- murmuró.

-Hai, Hitsugaya taicho- me burlé.

Toshiro rodó los ojos y dijo-sobre Kurosaki…nadie sabe cuándo volverá de la división cero.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él esta enfrentándose con personas más poderosas que todos los capitanes juntos-Me quedé paralizada, no sabía mucho de este lugar, pero era suficiente para entender el peligro que había.

-Vaya forma de tratar a una persona que podría estar severamente enfermo- me quejé, aunque en realidad era mi forma de restarle importancia.

-Tú querías saberlo-mencionó irritado

-Toshiro ¿estás enojado conmigo?

-No

Después de eso solo escuché que maldecía por lo bajo a un tal Kurotsuchi y decidí no hacer ni un comentario sobre ello.

¿Qué tal estuvo?¿Fuera de personaje?

Si les gusto por favor comenten se los agradeceré mucho. Al igual si tienen una idea o algo que quieran ver en la historia.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
